Fairy Tail
For detailed information about this series, visit the Fairy Tail Wiki. Summary Fairy Tail is a weekly battle manga made by Hiro Mashima (who is known for his series Rave Master). It centers around a girl named Lucy Heartfilia who joins a mages guild in the land of Fiore known as Fairy Tail. She joins a team with the some of the guilds strongest mages (Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster) as her teamates. Together, they battle many dark wizards and face many powerful villians and even travel to another world. Power of the verse Although it started out relatively modestly powerful, from the Tenrou arc onward, Fairy Tail has become a decently powerful verse. Low to Mid tiers from the verse consist of strong mages that ranges from Multi-City Block level to likely Large Town level in terms of Attack Potency. Mid-High tiers consist of characters that ranges from Small City level to Mountain level. Top tiers consist of characters that possess Island level busting power. Some of the strongest characters in the series such as Acnologia and Igneel are at minimum capable of at least Large Island level destruction, with countrywide destruction statements. The verse also has access to a large country busting orbital weapon called Etherion. In terms of speed, the verse is decently fast, reaching Massively Hypersonic+ speeds very early in the series. Being a verse involving magic, Fairy Tail has a decent amount of hax abilities such as letter based magic which forces a target to comply with certain rules, death magic capable of instantly life-wiping entire cities, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mass Manipulation, spells which can re-arrange the topography of a country, etc. There are also several abilities which ignore conventional durability such as the ability to inflict others with diseases, Sensory Manipulation, Energy Draining, purifying abilities such as Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter, spells which can erase a target's existence, etc. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Hst master * AidenBrooks999 * WilliamShadow * IKazi * Mefre * SwordSlayer99 * Teufel Dunkelheit * Hizamaru * Non-Bias * AnimeFighter * Keitaro46 * Czuczian11 * Kaisaizx * BlitzStrike * Ragnios * Nibbler3100 * LaxusDreyar * Grudgeman1706 * Lance Tennant * Hellspawn Barbarian * Dragonmasterxyz * KuuIchigo * Tunir uchiha * Liger686 * Homu Sweet Homu * Twisted Little Raven * FrostMouse0 * 9TailAcno Opponents * Rocks75 * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Faisal Shourov * Polar-kun * LordAizenSama * SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 * SpiralMaster * Taikiru * DarkLordZeta * Kagemaru Kurosuke * Zensum * CrossverseCrisis * The Everlasting * Alakabamm * KuroSleepyAsh * Yomi Schwarz * Derpurple * Not Jim Sterling * ZeedMillenniummon89 * TeenAngel101 * GloryTheRainWing108 * ZacharyGrossman273 * SolidEye234 * Oloserian * Veloxt1r0kore * Knightofannihilation666 * Reinhardthrowhisspear Neutral * Antvasima * Sheoth * SomebodyData * Kowt * Byakushiki Setsura * Basilisk1995 * Celestial Pegasus * TheBlueDash * Battlemania * Drellix * OishiLover75 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * SuperKamiNappa * VersusJunkie54 * Mariogoods Characters Fairy Tail Natsu's image.png|'Natsu Dragneel'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel Lucy_Heartfilia_in_X792.png|'Lucy Heartfilia'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lucy_Heartfilia Gray_in_Tartaros_arc.png|'Gray Fullbuster'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gray_Fullbuster Erza_in_X791.png|'Erza Scarlet'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet Wendy's_image.png|'Wendy Marvell'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Marvell Gajeel_Redfox 2.png|'Gajeel Redfox'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gajeel_Redfox Juvia_Lockser_profile.png|'Juvia Lockser'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Juvia_Lockser Laxus_profile_image.png|'Laxus Dreyar'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Laxus_Dreyar Gildarts_pic.jpg|'Gildarts Clive'|link=Gildarts Clive Makarov_Mugshot.png|'Makarov Dreyar'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Makarov_Dreyar Mavis'_image.png|'Mavis Vermilion'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mavis_Vermilion Mystogan_Mugshot.jpg|'Mystogan (Edo Jellal)'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mystogan Mirajane_proposal.png|'Mirajane Strauss'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mirajane_Strauss Post-TimeSkip_Elfman.png|'Elfman Strauss'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Elfman_Strauss Cana_x791.jpg|'Cana Alberona'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Cana_Alberona Levy_McGarden_profile.png|'Levy McGarden'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Levy_McGarden Freed_Mugshot.png|'Freed Justine'|link=Freed Justine Evergreen_GMG.png|'Evergreen'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Evergreen Bickslow_Mugshot.png|'Bickslow'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bickslow X791 Max.png|'Max Alors'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Alors X791 Alzack.PNG|'Alzack Connell'|link=Alzack Connell tumblr_o2x47hmdbL1r7m43go1_1280.jpg|'Bisca Connell'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bisca_Connell_n%C3%A9e_Mulan Doranbolt_prop.png|'Mest Gryder'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mest_Gryder Kinana Mugshot.png|'Kinana (Cuberios)'|link=Kinana Happy_image.png|'Happy'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_(Fairy_Tail) carla.png|'Carla'|link=Carla (Fairy Tail) Pantherlily_proflie.png|'Pantherlily'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pantherlily#Default Mode Blue Pegasus Ichiya_image.png|'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ichiya_Vandalay_Kotobuki Lamia Scale Jura_Avatar.png|'Jura Neekis'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jura_Neekis Shelia.jpg|'Sherria Blendy '|link=Sherria Blendy Lyon_Prop_1.png|'Lyon Vastia'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lyon_Vastia Oración Seis Brain_Zero.png|'Brain|Zero'|link=Brain (Zero) Celestial Spirits celestial spirit king.png|'Celestial Spirit King'|link=Celestial Spirit King Edolas Faust (Full).jpg|'Faust'|link=Faust (Fairy Tail) Erza_Knightwalker_with_short_hair_(Close_up).jpg|'Erza Knightwalker'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Erza_Knightwalker Mystogan Mugshot.jpg|'Mystogan (Edo Jellal)'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mystogan Hughes prop.png|'Hughes'|link=Hughes (Fairy Tail) Grimoire Heart Hades_Prop.jpg|'Hades'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Purehito/Hades_(Fairy_Tail) Zancrow_in_anime.jpg|'Zancrow'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zancrow Rustyrose X791.png|'Rustyrose'|link=Rustyrose Azuma_anime.png|'Azuma'|link=Azuma Bluenote_anime4.png|'Bluenote'|link=Bluenote Stinger Sabertooth Sting in Tartaros arc.png|'Sting Eucliffe'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sting_Eucliffe Rogue's_profile_image.png|'Rogue Cheney'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue_Cheney Yukino_profile_image.png|Yukino|link=Yukino Aguria Minerva's_image.png|'Minerva Orland'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Minerva_Orland Rufus_Prop.png|'Rufus Lore'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lore orga.png|'Orga Nanagear'|link=Orga Nanagear Mermaid's Heel Kagura's_profile_image.png|'Kagura Mikazuchi'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kagura_Mikazuchi GMG Millianna.png|'Millianna'|link=Millianna Crime Sorcière Jellal_in_Tartaros_arc.png|'Jellal Fernandes'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jellal_Fernandes Ultear_X791_Avatar.png|'Ultear Milkovich'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ultear_Milkovich Meredy_X791_Avatar.png|'Meredy'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Meredy Cobra_X791_image.png|'Cobra (Erik)'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Cobra Midnight_X791.png|'Midnight (Macbeth)'|link=Midnight Angel in X791.png|'Angel (Sorano Agria)'|link=Angel Racer_in_X791.png|'Racer (Sawyer)'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Racer Hoteye_X791.png|'Hoteye (Richard Buchanan)'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hoteye Fiore Kingdom Arcadios_square_closeup.png|'Arcadios'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Arcadios Cosmos_face.png|'Cosmos'|link=Cosmos Kamika_profile_1.png|'Kamika'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kamika Ten Wizard Saints Jura for Pandemonium-0.png|'Jura Neekis'|link=Jura Neekis makarov.jpg|'Makarov Dreyar'|link=Makarov Dreyar Young_Warrod_Sequen.png|'Warrod'|link=Warrod Sequen Tartaros Mard_geer.png|'Mard Geer'|link=Mard Geer Kyôka's profile image.png|'Kyôka'|link=Kyôka Seilah proposal.png|'Seilah'|link=Seilah Franmalth's_profile_image.png|'Franmalth'|link=Franmalth Torafuzar's_rational_behavior.png|'Torafuzar'|link=Torafuzar Tempester's_second_image.png|'Tempester'|link=Tempester jacka.png|'Jackal'|link=Jackal Silver's_profile_image.png|'Silver Fullbuster'|link=Silver Fullbuster 1491639_1436414233613_full.png|'Keyes'|link=Keyes The_mass_produced_Lamy.png|'Lamy'|link=Lamy Spriggan Twelve zeref.jpeg|'Zeref'|link=Zeref August's image.png|'August'|link=August Irene.jpg|'Irene Belserion'|link=Irene Belserion Larcade 02.png|'Larcade Dragneel'|link=Larcade Dragneel 2JQ4Y-R0.jpg|'Dimaria Yesta'|link=Dimaria Yesta God Serena.jpg|'God Serena'|link=God Serena Wahl Icht (Main Body).png|'Wahl Icht'|link=Wahl Icht Invel_Mugshot.png|'Invel Yura'|link=Invel Yura IMG_20150706_162857.jpg|Brandish|link=Brandish Bloodman2.png|'Bloodman'|link=Bloodman Azeal Lamur Mugshot.png|'Ajeel Ramal '|link=Ajeel Ramal Jacob_Lessio_face.png|'Jacob Lessio'|link=Jacob Lessio Neinhart appears.png|'Neinhart'|link=Neinhart Alvarez Empire Marin Hollow.png|'Marin Hollow'|link=Marin Hollow Dragons Human Acno 2.png|'Acnologia'|link=Acnologia Igneel.png|'Igneel'|link=Igneel Atlas_Flame_Anime.png|'Atlas Flame'|link=Atlas Flame Mothergla.png|'Motherglare'|link=Motherglare Dragon Animus.png|Animus|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Animus Others Anna.jpg|'Anna Heartfilia'|link=Anna Heartfilia Disto2.jpg|'Dist'|link=Dist Erigorapp.PNG|'Erigor'|link=Erigor Flare.png|'Flare Corona'|link=Flare Corona futurerogue.png|'Future Rogue'|link=Future Rogue ikusa.png|'Ikusa-Tsunagi'|link=Ikusa-Tsunagi laila.jpg|'Layla Heartfilia'|link=Layla Heartfilia 1079298_1342710365432_full.jpg|'Ur'|link=Ur Weapons * [[Etherion|'Etherion']] * [[Fairy Heart|'Fairy Heart']] * [[Ravines of Time|'Ravines of Time']] * [[Dragon Cry|'Dragon Cry']] * [[Eclipse Gate|'Eclipse Gate']] * [[Fleuve d'étoiles|'Fleuve d'étoiles']] * [[Star Dress|'Star Dress']] * [[Celestial Spirit Gate Keys|'Celestial Spirit Gate Keys']] * [[Magic Staves (Fairy Tail)|'Magic Staves']] * [[Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter|'Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter']] * The Devil's Heart * Ten Commandments Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Fairy Tail